dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Brothers of Stone
} |name = Brothers of Stone |image = War_and_Peace.jpg |px = 270px |start = Statue of war |end = Statue of war |location = Wending Wood |previous = None |next = None |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Brothers of Stone is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. In the Wending Wood, The Warden-Commander will come across two statues, one called the Statue of War and one called the Statue of Peace, who claim to be cursed Avvars. Acquisition The Statue of War wants the Warden to find the remains of the magister who cursed them, and kill the Ancient Magister to free him. The Statue of Peace wants the party's help to calm his brother, which he unsuccessfully tried to do over the years. Peace has tried to sleep but every so often, he awakens because of his brother's need for vengeance. The statue explains that the magister's death will accomplish nothing: anger and vengeance will not free them, but peace will. The Warden must choose to side with one of the brothers. Walkthrough If the Warden chooses to side with the Statue of War, turn around and head a bit north. Disturb the bones and what looks like an Arcane horror will spawn. Kill the ancient magister and return to the Statue of War. If the Warden sides with the Statue of Peace, talk again with the Statue of War. He explains that his brother is weak: he was a thinker and a dreamer, not a warrior. Ask him if being angry has helped him at all. A character with a Coercion skill of 100 can calm the brother and he will try to calm himself. Alternatively, with no persuasion required, ask if anyone has killed the magister in a thousand years, then say that he will still be trapped. Talk again with the Statue of Peace to end the quest. Rewards * 750 XP If the Warden sides with the Statue of War, next to him is a tribute left by the hero Dane: a sword, the Winter Blade, stuck in the ground. * * * While it may seem enticing to side with the Statue of War in order to get the Winter Blade, you may also receive it from Utha later as a possible drop. If the Warden sides with the Statue of Peace, he tells them of his lore of herbs. * Potent Stamina Draught Recipe * Master Stamina Draught Recipe * Greater Spirit Balm Recipe * * Notes * If the Warden kills the ancient magister, then there will be two piles of bones in the field. This explains the story of the Statue of War, who told you that the magister was killed already a few times in the past. * It is best to save before deciding to kill the ancient magister, as sometimes its corpse will drop nothing. * Even if the Warden sides with the Statue of Peace and completes the quest, the Warden's party can still disturb the ashes to summon the magister for the experience and gold. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening side quests Category:Wending Wood side quests